


Emotion

by orphan_account



Series: AU Ideas Advent Calender 2015 [9]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaworu Nagisa was fascinated with human emotions, and Rei Ayanami appeared to be almost emotionless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emotion

**Author's Note:**

> Surprising amount of NGE in this huh.

Kaworu Nagisa was fascinated with human emotions, and Rei Ayanami appeared to be almost emotionless. He had never seen a single trace of any emotion at all on her face, and with some investigation, he learned that no one else had. Save Shinji, as he had seen her smile once or twice. 

This is why he was determined to paint her crying.

It intrigued him, what would a seemingly emotionless girl look like crying? Though every sketch he made seemed off somehow. 

He sighed, maybe he should just give up.


End file.
